


Les sept malheurs d'Elladora

by Samantha_Black



Series: Des Femmes et des Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Pureblood Society, Romance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, cela Elladora Black avait fini par le savoir.





	1. 1er avril 1853

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le cadre du projet "Sept journées dans la vie de nos héros" proposé par Albus Dumbledore sur HPF, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le personnage d'Elladora Black.   
> J'espère que cette version de l’histoire vous plaira. Cette fanfiction ne respecte pas la chronologie d' "Une histoire de choix".
> 
> Le Potterverse appartient à JK Rowling.   
> Je tiens aussi à remercier StephMonet pour sa correction.

  
La salle d’eau du Manoir de la place Grimmaurd était à peine éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil. Des clapotis et une voix de fillette troublaient à peine le calme de la pièce. L’elfe de maison savonnait Elladora. La petite avait eu trois ans deux jours plus tôt. Elle jouait avec sa nouvelle poupée dans la baignoire. L’elfe avait pourtant essayé de l’en empêcher mais Elladora était sa maîtresse et savait déjà le faire plier. La petite riait alors qu’elle plongeait la tête de la poupée sous l’eau. L’elfe avait peur. Mrs Black ne serait pas contente de voir le nouveau jouet de sa fille abimé.  
  
L’elfe sortit Elladora de la baignoire malgré ses protestations. Il l’essuya doucement avec un peignoir avant de l’habiller. Elladora aimait être prise pour une poupée. Sa grand-tante lui répétait souvent qu’elle était jolie comme une poupée. Elle trouvait cela drôle. Elladora se tint immobile alors que l’elfe lui faisait enfiler sa robe  
  
Elle était docile, Elladora, lorsqu’elle savait que tout le monde la regardait. Les boucles blondes de l’enfance ondulaient doucement de chaque côté de son visage.  
  
Elle était docile, Elladora, mais seulement lorsque cela ne durait pas trop longtemps. Elle commençait déjà à taper du pied pour signifier son impatience. Si cela avait été fait devant Mère ou Père, elle aurait été vue comme une enfant impatiente et impolie mais il ne s’agissait que d’un elfe. Un être inférieur.  
  
Elle aimait bien faire comme sa mère, Elladora. Cette dernière tapait souvent du pied pour montrer aux elfes son mécontentement. Alors Elladora faisait comme elle.  
  
Deux coups furent frappés à la porte avant que Mrs Black n’entre dans la pièce.  
  
— Elladora, est-elle prête, elfe ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Les yeux de Mrs Black se posèrent sur la poupée qui traînait au pied d’Elladora. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elladora amena son pouce à sa bouche tandis que sa mère ramassait la poupée.  
  
— Je peux savoir ce que c’est que ça ? questionna Mrs Black d’une voix froide.  
  
Elladora sentait l’elfe de maison frémir dans son dos. Il avait peur. Tout le monde avait peur de Mrs Black dans la maison. Ses terribles châtiments les faisaient tous trembler. Mais cela, Elladora ne le savait pas encore.  
  
— Miss Black voulait la garder dans la baignoire. Misty a essayé de lui enlever, Maîtresse. Mais Miss Black…  
  
Le regard de Mrs Black se tourna vers sa fille. Sa main se crispa sur la poupée.  
  
— Elladora ! Combien de fois devrai-je vous répéter de ne pas sucer votre pouce ! s’irrita-t-elle en donnant une pichenette sur la main de sa fille. Misty, vous avait-elle demandée de ne pas prendre votre poupée ? questionna-t-elle d’une voix froide. Si vous mentez, mon enfant, je le saurai !  
  
— Je … Je voulais juste jouer avec ma poupée, Mère, bredouilla la petite mal à l’aise.  
  
Elle se dandinait malgré elle et avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas mettre de nouveau son pouce en bouche.  
  
— Eh bien, puisque vous ne savez pas prendre soin de vos affaires, Elladora, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de vous laisser votre poupée. Et cessez immédiatement de sangloter ! Une Black ne sanglote pas ! Quant à vous, elfe, ajouta Mrs Black à l’adresse de Misty, sachez que mes ordres prévaudront toujours sur ceux que mes enfants peuvent vous donner.  
  
Elladora retenait difficilement ses larmes, ses yeux brillaient, sa bouche tremblait. Mrs Black lança un dernier regard lourd de reproches à sa fille avant de quitter la pièce avec la poupée de la petite.   
  
Elladora suivit sa mère des yeux tandis qu’elle fermait la porte derrière elle. La petite ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle lança un regard noir à l’elfe de maison. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, soumis, tandis qu’Elladora lui donnait un coup de pied dans les jambes.  
  
La petite essuya ses larmes, respira un bon coup puis quitta la pièce, agacée. Elle venait de perdre sa poupée préférée.


	2. 27 août 1853

Assise sur le canapé du salon familial, Elladora ne pouvait s’empêcher de balancer ses jambes d’avant en arrière. Les sanglots de sa mère à l’étage lui parvenaient par intermittence parfois ponctués par des gémissements. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Phineas. Dans son costume noir, le petit garçon de six ans avait le regard fixe et semblait particulièrement grave.  
  
Elladora leva les yeux vers son père qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Il poussa un soupir avant de sortir sa montre et de regarder l’heure. Elladora le suivit du regard alors qu’il quittait le salon et montait les escaliers d’un pas rapide. Elladora se leva. La petite fille passa la tête par l’entrebâille de la porte et put voir son père de dos qui parlait à sa mère. Pourquoi étaient-ils dans la chambre de Sirius ?  
  
— Je ne veux pas y aller, Mr Black. Je ne peux pas, bredouillait Mrs Black.  
  
Elladora vit son père disparaître à l’intérieur de la chambre.  
  
— Vous devez être forte, Mrs Black.   
  
—Cela m’est trop dur, Mr Black.  
  
— Nous avons encore trois autres enfants, Mrs Black ! Trois autres enfants qui ont besoin de vous.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? questionna la voix de Phineas dans le dos d’Elladora. Père et Mère ne font pas être contents de savoir que tu les espionnes.  
  
Elladora secoua la tête inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent qu’elle les avait écoutés parler. Père détestait les personnes qui écoutaient aux portes. Elle l’avait vu donner une correction à Sirius une fois à cause de cela.  
  
La petite fille retourna s’asseoir sur le sofa. Phineas lui se dirigea vers le berceau dans lequel dormait Isla. Il leva la main. Elladora secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il allait la réveiller. Le petit garçon secoua légèrement le berceau. Isla se mit à pleurer tandis que Phineas allait s’asseoir sur le sofa rapidement. Un elfe de maison se matérialisa dans la pièce pour bercer la petite.  
  
Les marches du vieil escalier craquèrent sous les pas de Mrs et Mr Black. La porte du salon s’ouvrit. Les yeux de Mr Black se posèrent sur ses deux aînés sagement assis sur le sofa.   
— Vous garderez Isla, le temps que nous allions…  
  
La voix de Mr Black se brisa. L’homme prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :  
  
— Le temps que nous allions à l’enterrement, Misty.  
  
— Misty fera comme le Maître veut, répliqua l’elfe de maison en s’inclinant légèrement.  
  
— Phineas ! Elladora ! Allons-y, les enfants, lança Mr Black en leur faisant signe de venir.  
  
Elladora se leva et rejoignit ses parents.  
  
— Sirius ne vient pas, Père ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’ils sortaient sur la terrasse du manoir.  
  
Mrs Black étouffa un sanglot tandis que Mr Black posait sa main sur l’épaule de sa fille et s’accroupissait pour être à son niveau.  
  
— Allez-y ! Nous vous rejoignons, dit-il à sa femme.  
  
Cette dernière attrapa Phineas par le poignet et l’entraîna derrière elle. Mr Black se grattait les favoris, l’air mal à l’aise.  
  
— Vous rappelez lorsque nous sommes allés dire « au revoir » à Oncle Theoplilius ?   
  
— Parce qu’il était mort ?  
  
Mr Black hocha la tête l’air grave. Les yeux de la petite se remplirent petit à petit de larmes.  
  
— Mais Sirius n’est pas mort ! Vous avez dit qu’il était parti, répliqua Elladora.  
  
— C’est une expression qu’on utilise pour faire moins de peine, Ella, expliqua doucement Mr Black. Votre frère est… Il est mort.  
  
— Mais il va revenir ?  
  
— On ne… On ne revint pas de la mort, Ella. Jamais. Je suis désolé.  
  
Les pleurs de la petite fille s’intensifièrent. Mal à l’aise, son père la prit dans ses bras. Elladora venait de perdre son frère.


	3. 7 août 1868

La Manoir d’été de la famille Black était en ébullition en ce mois de juillet. Chaque elfe de maison vaquait à ses occupations essayant tant bien que mal de satisfaire la maîtresse de maison. Elladora faisait mine d’acquiescer à tout ce que disait sa mère. La jeune femme avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu’il ne servait à rien de contrarier Iona Black.  
  
Un sourire aux lèvres, Elladora ne cessait de penser à son fiancé, Aurelus Lestrange, qui devait leur rendre visite avant la fin de la semaine. La veille, elle était même allée acheter une robe sur le Chemin de Traverse pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.  
  
— Serre un peu plus le corset, Elfe ! Je ne veux pas avoir l’air énorme ! s’exclama Elladora en fixant son reflet d’un œil critique.  
  
L’elfe de maison s’exécuta tandis qu’Elladora souriait satisfaite du résultat. Elle tourna sur elle-même admirant les volants de sa jupe qui tournoyaient.  
  
— Elfe ! Dis à Isla que j’aimerais la voir !  
  
Le front de l’elfe de maison se plissa, sans doute se concentrait-il pour savoir où se trouvait Isla.  
  
— Miss Isla est en promenade, Miss Black, dit-il finalement. Souhaitez-vous que j’aille la chercher ?  
  
— Non, ce sera bon ! Nous n’allons tout de même pas ennuyer notre sœur dans sa promenade quotidienne, rétorqua Elladora en aplanissant sa robe. Que fais-tu encore là, Elfe ! s’agaça-t-elle en voyant la créature l’observer de ses grands yeux globuleux. Disparais de ma vue !  
  
L’elfe de maison ne se fit pas prier et dans un pop sonore quitta la pièce. Elladora s’admira dans la glace quelques secondes avant de se pincer les joues pour les rendre plus rouge. Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un peau de maquillage rouge qu’elle s’appliqua consciencieusement sur les lèvres.  
  
Elladora s’admira une dernière fois dans le miroir et sourit satisfaite du résultat. Ne disait-on pas qu’elle était la plus belle des deux sœurs Black ! A ces pensées si peu sympathiques, Elladora secoua la tête. Isla ne méritait pas toutes ces médisances. Malgré sa minceur et son nez un peu trop grand, la cadette était elle aussi considérée comme une jolie jeune femme. De plus, Isla était une merveilleuse confidente et amie. Une merveilleuse confidente qui aurait sans doute le droit à de nouveaux secrets, ce soir-là.  
  
Elladora sortit de sa chambre et décida d’aller à la bibliothèque en attendant l’arrivée d’Aurelus. Elle récupéra le livre qu’elle avait commencé voici trois jours et reprit sa lecture là où elle l’avait laissée.   
  
Le cœur d’Elladora battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle relisait pour la troisième fois la même ligne. Elle soupira légèrement avant de poser le livre où elle l’avait pris. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule. Nous étions déjà en milieu d’après-midi et Aurelus n’était toujours pas arrivé. Elladora se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le retenir. Sans doute, une de ses nouvelles créations. Aurelus était, en effet, apprenti potioniste. L’un des meilleurs disait même son maître.  
  
Le regard d’Elladora se posa sur la bague de fiançailles qu’elle portait. Sertie de jolies émeraudes, elle ne pouvait la trouver que magnifique. Elladora esquissa un sourire en se rappelant la demande en mariage d’Aurelus. Cette dernière avait eu lieu l’année passée durant le bal d’été organisé par la famille Black. Le jeune couple était allé se promener dans le parc du Manoir. Comme dans l’un des nombreux romans qu’Elladora avait pu lire, Aurelus avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et y avait glissé le petit écrin. Aurelus n’avait jamais été un grand orateur et encore moins une personne particulièrement expansive. Il s’était donc contenté de lui dire, la voix tremblante, qu’il serait honoré qu’elle accepte de l’épouser.  
  
Bien entendu, Elladora avait accepté et avait perdu toute retenue face à la joie qu’il la submergeait. Elle s’était jetée au coup de son fiancé. Ce dernier s’était raidi peu habitué à ce genre d’élan émotif. Elladora s’était éloignée de lui rougissante et gênée de s’être laissée aller à ce genre de démonstration affective. Elle avait offert sa main à Aurelus à laquelle le jeune homme avait passé la bague. Tout était tellement parfait.  
  
Deux coups furent frappés à la porte d’entrée. Elladora se leva d’un bond faisant tomber son livre à ses pieds. Elle mit rapidement de l’ordre dans ses cheveux avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au hall.  
  
Elladora perdit quelques secondes son sourire en voyant à la place de son fiancé, le père de celui-ci. L’homme arborait un visage grave qui n’augurait rien de bon.  
  
— Miss Black, lança-t-il en faisant une légère révérence.  
  
Il tendit la main pour baiser celle d’Elladora mais cette dernière prise dans son inquiétude ne le remarqua pas.  
  
— Miss Black. Il… Il y a eu un accident là où travaillait Aurelus. Il… Il… Il a été transféré à Ste Mangouste mais…  
  
Elladora fit un signe de main dans la direction de Mr Lestrange pour qu’il ne poursuive pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne préférait pas. Mais Elladora savait qu’elle venait de perdre son fiancé.


	4. 19 septembre 1870

Elladora faisait mine de lire alors que ses parents discutaient dans le couloir. La porte entrouverte lui permettait d’entendre la conversation.  
  
— Vous nous la ramènerez, Mr Black ! Vous devez nous la ramener, déclara Mrs Black presque suppliante.  
— Je vous la ramènerai, Mrs Black. Je vous en fais la promesse, répliqua Mr Black.  
  
Elladora ne nota pas la pointe d’agacement dans la voix de son père lorsqu’il fit la promesse de ramener sa sœur. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était qu’il allait la ramener. Oui ! Isla allait revenir, elle se marierait avec Harfang Londubat comme prévu et tout irait bien. Le regard d’Elladora s’arrêta sur sa bague de fiançailles. Les Malefoy n’étaient peut-être purs que depuis cinq générations mais leur coffre était plein. Elle sourit légèrement caressant du bout des doigts le diamant poli. Alister était un bon parti en plus d’être d’un abord sympathique, elle serait heureuse avec lui. Isla connaissait sa joie de devenir Mrs Malefoy. La demande en mariage d’Alister était sa dernière chance de fonder une famille, Isla comprenait et ne pouvait gâcher cela.  
  
La porte du salon grinça lorsque Mrs Black y revint. Elladora ne put s’empêcher de relever son visage vers sa mère. Une expression de profonde inquiétude marquait les traits de cette dernière. Elle se crut pourtant bon de déclarer à sa fille :  
  
— Votre père et votre frère sont partis chercher Isla. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir avec elle.  
  
Elladora voyait bien que sa mère essayait de se persuader elle-même de ce qu’elle disait. Les nerfs de Mrs Black la mettaient de plus en plus à rude épreuve depuis qu’Isla s’était enfuie il y avait de cela près de deux mois. Elladora ferma les yeux. Deux mois que Phineas et leur père la cherchaient récoltant les indices les uns après les autres jusqu’à la retrouver. Elladora n’avait pas eu de détails, leur père avait interdit à Phineas de révéler qui que ce soit où se trouvait Isla. Elle avait bien entendu une conversation à ce sujet entre eux quelques jours plus tôt mais rien ne concernant l’endroit où sa sœur se trouvait. Un nom seulement était ressorti de cette conversation : « Robert Hitchens ». Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme mais une chose était certaine, il n’était digne d’Isla. Aucune famille sorcière qu’elle ne connaissait ne portait en effet ce nom si banal.  
  
Elladora jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. Cinq aiguilles dans le cadran annonçaient ce que faisait chaque membre de la famille. La sienne et celle de sa mère se trouvaient sur « A la maison » tandis que les trois autres étaient sur « En sortie ». Celle d’Isla indiquait d’ailleurs cela depuis près deux mois déjà. Deux mois à s’ennuyer, deux mois à ne plus pouvoir se confier. Isla lui manquait tant. Au-delà du risque pour elle de rester vieille fille.  
  
La jeune femme se replongea dans son livre. Sa sœur reviendrait, elle en avait l’intime conviction. Isla et elle étaient amies depuis l’enfance. Elles avaient tout partagé. Isla reviendrait. Elle n’avait sans doute d’ailleurs jamais voulu partir. On l’avait obligée. On leur avait enlevé leur sœur, leur fille. Là était la vérité en laquelle croyait Elladora. Après tout, il y avait quand même une sacrée différence entre correspondre avec une traître-à-son-sang et s’enfuir avec un Moldu.   
  
Elladora se rendit à peine compte qu’elle hochait la tête, une manière comme une autre d’affermir sa position sur la disparition de sa sœur. Elle releva son visage vers sa mère. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement concentrer sur son crochet. Sans doute, voulait-elle éviter de penser. Ses nerfs étaient bien trop sollicités depuis l’enlèvement d’Isla.  
  
Elladora se replongea une nouvelle fois dans son livre et pour la première fois de la matinée réussit à avancer sa lecture. Ce livre était fort intéressant et méritait qu’on s’y consacre pleinement. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en entendant une sorte de grattement dans son dos. Elle leva son visage et vit sa mère interdite qui fixait le mur derrière sa fille. Elladora se retourna lentement. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en tombant sur le nom qui se brodait à côté de celui de sa sœur. La jeune femme se leva et plissa les yeux essayant de lire les lettres qui se dessinaient. Ro… Robert Hitchens parvint-elle lire au bout de quelques secondes. La colère grandit dans le cœur d’Elladora alors que la triste vérité s’y imposait. Isla l’avait trahie. Elle lui avait préféré un Moldu dégoûtant. Les doigts d’Elladora se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette alors qu’elle la sortait de la poche de sa robe. Aucun Traître-à-son-Sang ne méritait de figurer sur la tapisserie de la très noble et pure famille Black. D’un sort, elle brûla le nom de sa sœur. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le nom désormais lié à Isla. Ce Moldu ne salirait pas plus longtemps la tapisserie par la présence de son nom. Un second coup de baguette et l’emplacement devint gris et vierge de tout nom.  
  
Elladora tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses tremblements alors qu’elle se rasseyait dans son fauteuil. Comme si de rien était, elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle venait pourtant de perdre sa sœur et avec elle tout espoir de mariage.


	5. 12 septembre 1881

Le manoir était calme en ce début de matinée. Comme souvent Elladora s'était levée la première. D'un pas rapide mais toujours gracieux malgré ses trente printemps, la femme descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison, qui étaient déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner des habitants de la demeure, s'arrêtèrent dans leur tâche pour saluer la fille du maître des lieux.  
  
Cela faisait près de dix ans que la traître-à-son-sang, sa sœur, avait fui avec un moldu. Dix ans que le prénom de la cadette des Black n'avait pas été prononcé. Dix ans qu'Elladora avait vu ses fiançailles être rompues par la famille Malefoy. Dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir quant à un possible mariage.  
  
Depuis le départ de sa sœur, Elladora ne souriait ni ne riait plus. Son cœur était sec et froid. Elle avait croisé la traître une fois dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était avec un homme, sans doute son mari, Elladora ne l'avait jamais rencontré. En le voyant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que la traître pouvait bien lui trouver. L'homme était grand, près de deux mètres et ne semblait à sa place nulle part de ce fait. Ses cheveux d'un roux terne étaient attachés en catogan et ses yeux bleus étaient trop rapprochés pour être qualifiés de beaux. Non, ce moldu n'avait certainement aucun charme.  
  
Toutefois ce qui lui avait retourné le cœur, ce jour-là, fut de voir cet impur tenir par la main une enfant d'environ six ans. Elladora n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de leur fille. La petite était, en effet, le portrait de sa mère au même âge. Cette dernière avait sa main dans celle d'un garçonnet d'à peine quatre ans dont les cheveux roux se dressaient en boucles rousses autour de son crâne. Le regard d'Elladora s'était baissé et elle n'avait pu manqué le ventre proéminent de sa sœur.   
  
Elle n'avait pu retenir un rictus méprisant tandis qu'elle se demandait comment sa sœur, une Sang Pur d'une si noble famille, pouvait consentir à avoir des rapports physiques avec un être aussi immonde que ce moldu.  
  
Depuis cette rencontre fort désagréable, Elladora avait décidé de ne plus mettre les pieds dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne supportait pas de fouler le même sol que cette vermine.  
  
— Donne-moi ce plateau ! Je vais le ramener moi-même à Père ! Ordonna-t-elle en le prenant des mains d'un elfe terrifié.  
  
Elladora monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait le bureau paternel. L'homme passait de plus en plus de temps à travailler dans cette pièce. Elle pénétra, sans un bruit, à l'intérieur et déposa le plateau sur une petite table, sur laquelle son père avait l'habitude de prendre son petit-déjeuner et parfois même son déjeuner. Puis, toujours le plus discrétement possible, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les épais rideaux avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant voleter quelques papiers du patriarche. Elladora ferma précipitamment la fenêtre ne souhaitant pas faire d'autres dégâts. Son père dormait, comme presque toutes les nuits depuis le départ de la traître-à-sang, dans la petite chambre adjacente. Elladora n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait préféré le confort plus que spartiate de cette petite pièce au moelleux lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans sa chambre attitrée.  
  
Elle se baissait pour ramasser les papiers lorsque son regard se posa sur une lettre qui ne semblait pas professionnelle. Elle la parcourut rapidement et trouva finalement la signature de son auteur : Mary Dubois. Elladora dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas chiffonner le parchemin de rage tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la messive.  
  
Il la voyait encore. Sans se soucier du tort qu'il pouvait faire à sa famille et à son honneur, son père continuait de fréquenter sa maîtresse née-moldue. La catin n'avait visiblement pas compris le message qu'Elladore lui avait envoyé près de onze ans plus tôt.  
  
Le mains tremblantes, Elladora reposa les feuilles sur le bureau faisant attention à cacher missive entre deux parchemins sur une quelconque taxe que souhaitait passer le magenmagot. Son père était un traître-à-son-sang. Elle l'avait toujours su mais la réalité la frappait, malgré tout, avec une violence inouïe. Reprenant contenance, Elladora alla frapper à la porte de la petite chambre et lança d'une douce et enjouée qu'il était sept heures passés. Sans attendre la réponse de son père, elle quitta la pièce. Elle se savait bonne comédienne mais préférait ne pas le voir dans l'immédiat.  
  
Toute la journée, Elladora évita son père tandis qu'un plan parfait, un plan qui réglerait tous leurs problèmes prenait forme dans son esprit.  
  
Cette nuit-là, Elladora rendit visite à Mary Dubois.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, sa sœur moldue retrouva son cadavre.  
  
Cette nuit-là, Elladora perdit une partie de son âme et le peu de respect qu'elle avait encore pour son père. Mais cette nuit-là, Elladora lava aussi l'honneur de sa famille, les Black.


	6. 12 août 1937

Elladora ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi contrariée depuis plus de cinquante ans, depuis qu'elle avait appris que son père continuait à fréquenter sa maîtresse de longue date une née-moldue. Suite à la mort de Phineas, douze ans plus tôt, Elladora, en tant qu'aînée, était devenue la matriarche de la famille Black.  
  
Une matriarche qui se devait de garder chacun de ses membres dans la voie dictée par l'honneur du Sang Pur qui coulait dans leurs veines. Elle avait déjà dû s'avouer vaincue après que Marius, un des petit-fils de Phineas, eut été déclaré cracmol à l'aube de ses onze ans.  
  
Et voilà que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était en train de se produire. Sa petite-nièce préférée, Cedrella, comme Isla avant elle, avait trahi le nom Black. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Elladora n'avait pu manquer la ressemble entre Cedrella et sa sœur, Isla.  
  
Par conséquent, Elladora avait pris la décision de la surveiller lors des vacances que la famille passait, chaque année, au manoir d'été. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était durant l'été que sa sœur avait rencontré son moldu de mari.  
  
Quelle joie, Elladora avait ressenti lorsque sa petite protégée avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Serpentars, la maison des Black depuis près de trois siècles. Rares étaient les Black qui n'y étaient pas allés. Cedrella était une merveilleuse élève, douée en potion et en métamorphose. Et Elladora était persuadée qu'il ne serait pas difficile de lui trouver un prétendant à sa hauteur.  
  
Elle avait écarté les Londubat par superstition. Sa sœur, Isla, avait été fiancé à l'un d'eux peu de temps avant de s'enfuir avec son moldu. Après d'âpres négociations, le choix s'était finalement porté sur la famille Potter et plus exactement sur Charlus Potter, le plus jeune fils de Yilden et Gerta Potter.  
  
Pour l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, les deux familles avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands. Le manoir d'été brillait comme au temps de Iona Black, la mère d'Elladora. Un bal fabuleux allait être donné sous l'oeil vigilant de la matriarche.  
  
Ce douze août mille neuf cent trente-sept, les invités commencèrent à arriver dès dix-neuf heures trente. Elladora était présente les saluant poliment les uns après les autres. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Elladora affichait un sourire satisfait. Cela allait être la plus grande réussite de sa vie. Cedrella resterait dans les rangs là où Isla n'avait su le faire.  
  
A vingt heures, son neveu et père de Cedrella, Arcturus, vint la déranger. La femme n'eut aucun mal à deviner à sa mine que quelque chose clochait. Elle s'excusa auprès des personnes avec qui elle discutait avant de suivre Arcturus dans un petit salon où ils ne seraient pas interrompus ou encore espionnés.  
  
— Personne ne sait où se trouve Cedrella, Tante Elladora, dit-il d'une voix grave.  
  
Elladora cach difficilement son trouble alors que les événements lui rappelaient, malgré elle, une funeste soirée ayant eu lieu près de soixante-dix ans plus tôt.  
  
— Etes-vous allées voir au Square Grimmaurd ? Peut-être a-t-elle oublié quelque chose là-bas ?  
  
La matriarche essayait autant de rassurer Arcturus qu'elle-même par ses questions. Voyant qu'il répondait par la négative, Elladora décida d'aller vérifier ses suppositions. Comme soixante-dix ans plus tôt, l'espoir que tout cela soit un malentendu dominait sa pensée.  
  
— Cedrella ! appela-t-elle après avoir transplané dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Ced…  
  
Sa voix se mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la tapisserie de la famille Black. Cette tapisserie qui prouvait à tout à chacun que les Black étaient toujours purs. La femme fronça les sourcils et, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'elle voyait, s'en approcha. Elle retint un cri de rage en voyant le nom à côté de celui de sa petite-nièce adorée.  
  
Cedrella les avait trahis comme Isla des décennies plus tôt. Pire encore que le mariage avec un moldu, Cedrella les avait déshonorés en épousant un Weasley, un traître à son sang.  
  
De rage, Elladora leva sa baguette et comme elle l'avait fait, il y avait de cela près de soixante-dix ans, effaça l'ignominie.  
  
Cedrella n'était plus une Black. Cedrella n'existait plus.  
  
Ce soir-là, Elladora perdit sa petite-nièce comme elle avait perdu sa sœur ; par amour. Ce soir-là, Elladora se promit de ne plus jamais éprouver ce sentiment.


	7. 4 février 1941

La famille Black avait pris résidence dans le manoir d'été et cela malgré la saison. Cela durait depuis près d'un an et demi et le début d'une guerre chez ces stupides moldus. Londres ne cessait d'être bombardée par des sortes de machines volantes que les moldus appelaient avions. Bien entendu, le douze square Grimmaurd ne craignait rien mais la matriarche avait décidé que les vibrations incessantes et les alarmes qui rythmaient la vie des londoniens n'étaient plus supportables particulièrement à son âge.   
  
Elladora approchait après tout les quatre-vingt-onze ans.  
  
La vieille femme se tenait encore droite malgré les années et l'arthrite qui commençait à gagner son corps et plus particulièrement ses mains. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir une plume et avait des difficultés à utiliser des couverts.  
  
Ce jour de février mille neuf cent quarante-et-un, un magnifique soleil brillait dans le ciel et la chaleur était des plus agréable et peu commune pour la saison. Comme tous les jours après le déjeuner, Elladora quitta le confort du petit salon pour aller se promener. Au fil des années, ce rituel était devenu d'une importance capital pour la vieille femme. Souvent elle pensait à sa sœur disparue. Elle avait appris son décès deux ans plus tôt. Parfois des souvenirs de leur enfances lui revenaient en mémoire. La plupart du temps, les deux sœurs s'amusaient seules dans la nursery, quelques fois, Phineas était là. Elladora n'avait jamais été très proche de son frère et ne gardait de leur jeunesse que très peu souvenirs vivaces.  
  
Ce quatre février mille neuf cent quarante-et-un ne fit pas exception à la règle.  
  
Elladora décida de prendre le parcours le plus long. Ces balades lui permettaient de garder ses vieux os en état de fonctionnement mais aussi de montrer au reste de la famille qu'elle était encore capable.   
  
Elladora ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle voyait bien que ses neveux lorgnaient sa position de chef de famille depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et la trahison de Cedrella n'avait en rien arrangé la situation. Malgré tout ses efforts, Elladora savait que la famille n'avait pu manquer le coup que cela lui avait fait.   
  
Elle se rappelait encore comment, de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus désinvolte, son neveu, Sirius, lui avait annoncé le décès d'Isla. Elladora avait réussi à se contrôler et à ne laisser passer aucune émotion pas même de l'étonnement. Des années d'entraînement lui avait permis d'avoir une parfaite maîtrise de ses expressions. Toutefois, la disparition de sa sœur perdue depuis plus de soixante-dix ans créa en Elladora une espèce de vide qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Après toutes ces années, la matriarche était pourtant persuadée de l'avoir laisser derrière elle.   
  
Elle n'était pas allée à l'enterrement. Elle n'était pas même allée sur la tombe.   
  
Elle devinait que sa sœur avait dû être enterrée dans un cimetière moldu au côté de celui qui avait été son époux pendant près de cinquante ans.   
  
Elladora ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressée à la vie de sa cadette chez les moldus mais se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait parlé à la fille aînée de sa sœur. C'était en mille neuf cent trois. Arcturus, son neveu, avait été admise à Sainte Mangouste pour un accident de potion. Alors qu'elle lui rendait visite, une femme d'une trentaine d'années avait pénétré dans la pièce. Elle lui avait donné son nom, Alice Hitchens, et avait expliqué être la médicomage en charge d'Arcturus. Elladora n'avait pas immédiatement fait le rapproche entre sa sœur et la femme en face d'elle. La femme avait des cheveux roux attachés en chignon et était plus grande que la moyenne. Toutefois, ses yeux gris avaient retenu l'attention d'Elladora. Les yeux des Black, cette femme avait les yeux des Black.  
  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard en rentrant chez elle qu'Elladora avait compris. Le nom honni lui était revenu en mémoire. Hitchens. Le nom de celui qui lui avait pris sa sœur.   
  
Elle était retournée à l'hôpital le lendemain poussée par une curiosité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Alice Hitchens était en train d'examiner la plaie. Elladora l'avait observée et n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître sa sœur dans les traits de son visage mais aussi dans sa manière de marcher.   
  
Arcturus était sorti de Sainte Mangouste ce même jour et Elladora n'avait plus jamais revu cette nièce qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.  
  
Les genoux d'Elladora commençait à la faire souffrir, alors qu'elle approchait de l'étang que son frère avait fait creusé bien des années plus tôt, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention. Tout son être lui rappelait son âge et les années passées.  
  
Les pensées d'Elladora l'emmenèrent vers Aurelus Lestrange. Son premier et seul amour, parti bien trop tôt. Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à lui. Son souvenir était encore bien trop douloureux malgré les décennies. Parfois, elle s'imaginait la vie qu'elle aurait eu s'il avait vécu. Ils seraient mariés, auraient deux ou trois enfants, pas plus. Aurelus aurait continué à travailler sur ses potions. Ils auraient eu une vie agréable et heureuse, Elladora en était persuadée.  
  
Mais Aurelus n'était pas là. La matriarche était seule. Une douleur peu commune lui transperça la poitrine et elle porta sa main à son cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Un étourdissement la prit et Elladora perdit l'équilibre. La boue salit sa robe alors qu'elle tombe. Une nouvelle douleur. Puis plus rien.  
  
Elladora n'était plus. Elle avait perdu la vie, seule, comme elle l'avait vécue.


End file.
